Connection
by Tora-Shin
Summary: This is a re-write of An Exception but it will have a completely different plot. Shizuo never knew anyone who had a similar situation as he did so when he met that person, he couldn't help but feel as though he's known that person for a long time. They are so similar yet so different and Shizuo's not going to let Izaya ruin his chances ever again. ShizuoxOC Bad Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**I edited a lot of things after re-reading An Exception and decided that a different plot is needed. So this is An Exception re-written. The main character won't be Haru but instead her name will be Tora. I also noticed that Shizuo was a bit OOC so I'll try my best in order to make this fic work. Enough with my ranting, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter1

Weirdly, Ikebukuro was in a state of peace and tranquility. Our so called bartender is having the time of his life smoking through his day off. Not that anyone minded but people still stayed clear of the bartenders comfort zone. Unfortunately for Shizuo, not everyone knows his comfort zone.

"Umm excuse me, bartender-san? Do you happen to know where Raira Gakuen is?" asked a slightly feminine voice.

Shizuo slowly looked up and his eyes were locked into bright blue-ish green eyes which were hidden behind rimless glassed. 'If this person isn't using glasses, I wonder how those eyes will look like.' he thought to himself.

"Ano, can you at least answer me?" the stranger asked once more with a slight hesitation in his tone.

Shizuo mentally slapped himself and scoffed before standing up.

"I'll take you there." he said curtly and lead the way.

'I'm feeling nice today so why not do a good deed or two.' he thought to himself once again. Shizuo was quite dense when it comes to socializing so he didn't really notice that the stranger he is helping is receiving looks from both men and women alike.

Her brown hair hidden under a black hat and rimless glasses that compliment her oval face. A simple white tank top draped over a black jacket and some baggy jeans. Grey-ish sneakers and a black briefcase finished her look. Although her fashion sense isn't that good, she managed to pull off the look and everyone except one dense bartender thought that this stranger looked dazzling. Her fashion sense usually confuses people about her gender.

Shizuo stopped at the entrance and turned around to the stranger. Right when he was about to say something, the school bell rang indicating that school is over.

"Thank you for taking me here, may I at least know your name?" the stranger asked keenly.

"Shizuo, Heiwajima Shizuo." he answered. The stranger then held out her hand for a hand shake. Shizuo responded and they shook hands.

"I'm Tora, nice to meet you." she smiled brightly. "Well then I'll be taking my leave, may we meet again sometime in the near future." she bowed and walked into the building.

The other students were shocked to see the bartender standing in front of their school. Most of them thought that he was looking for a fight but of course those accusations were completely false.

Shizuo sighed. 'This place brings back lots of memories.' he thought. As he was lost in his own mind, the trio - Kida, Mikado and Anri - we have always known and loved walked past the absent-minded Shizuo. Each one of them thought to themselves 'What is Shizuo-san doing here?'

* * *

"Welcome Tora-sensei to Raira Gakuen, I'm the principal here and this is the whole school staff." the principal said as he gestured to the rest of the teachers within the teacher's lounge. Everyone clapped their hands and some even yelled out 'Welcome!'

"We are glad that a teacher such as yourself would go to the trouble of coming from England just to teach in Japan." said the principal. Tora received 'Oo's' and 'Ah's' from most of the other teachers. She decided to give the best of her first impression.

"I'm glad that I'm welcomed here, please take care of me and let's becoming good friends." Tora bowed and smiled. It's just what you'd expect from someone who is trying to conceal her own happy-go-lucky personality so that she would look mature in front of the others. 'Once I find my own apartment, I will definitely start screaming and dancing, I can't take all this serious composure any longer!' she thought agonizingly.

"Well, we will see you on Monday during the usual school assembly and don't be late. Meeting dismissed!" the principal said and immediately left the room. Everyone sighed and started chattering. Tora let out an inward sigh and left the room quietly. As she exited the school, she took off her hat and her long brown hair slowly flowed down by gravity. Her hair is about the length of her knee and it has a slight wave to it. She put the hat in her briefcase and enjoyed the breeze.

After a while she ended up at the park where she met Shizuo. 'Maybe I might be lucky enough to meet him again, my sense of direction sucks.' she thought deeply as she took a stroll around the park, meeting new people and smiling every so often. She felt very content and took a seat on the benches under the shades of the trees.

'I wonder where I could find a place to stay for tonight?' Tora thought to herself when suddenly a scream, no, a loud sound filled with anger was getting closer. She looked around wearily and saw vending machines and street signs flying everywhere.

'W-what the hell is this!?' she gulped.

"Iiiiiiiizaaaaayaaaaa!" Tora was startled and looked to her left where a man with red eyes was running towards her at full speed. Right behind the guy was the bartender she had just met an hour ago. But unlike before, this bartender is holding a street sign as he dragged the wretched thing through the streets.

"Whoops!" said the red eyed man as he jumped over Tora. She stood up and watched as the man ran away without a trace. Amazed at such a maneuver, Tora failed to realize that a vending machine was sent straight her way. At the last second she turned around and screamed.

* * *

She felt a numb feeling on her right arm and something cold over her left leg. She felt a feeling of discomfort and slowly opened her eyes. Right before her eyes is a man with short hair and rimmed glasses. He looked shocked for a moment and smiled.

"Oi! Shizuo, she's awake!" the man called, he looked like a doctor. Tora decided to sit up but her body felt completely sore.

"Hey, hey, take it easy." said a familiar voice. Tora cocked her head to the left as far as she can and saw the bartender she met earlier that day.

"What happened?" she asked looking at both males in the room as she tried to move her left leg and injured arm.

"It seems you broke your right arm but within a few months of rest it should heal perfectly. As for your left leg, you just sprained it a bit." the doctor replied as he cleaned up the dirty cotton on the table. Tora looked at her right arm, it was completely casted. Her left leg had an ice pack on her ankle and knee.

She gave out a loud sigh of discontentment. 'Will I be able to teach on Monday?' she thought. Then she realized that she had been unconscious. For how long? She doesn't know.

"What day is it today?" she asked Shizuo who was still standing behind her.

"Sunday, three in the morning, you were passed out for quite some time." he answered coldly. Tora almost shivered at his tone.

Trying to liven the mood she changed the subject. "What's the name of the doctor that treated me?"

"Shinra, Kishitani Shinra." he answered curtly and things became awkward.

After a while of silence Shizuo finally spoke up; "I'm sorry." he said.

Tora looked at him with worried eyes. "Don't worry, I'm left-handed so I'm fine and I've sprained my ankle a million times so it's not going to be much of a problem." she answered with a smile, a sincere one.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Shizuo said as he looked away with slight shade of pink on his cheeks. "I'm sorry that I went berserk and you had to see that right after we just met. Truth is I hate violence but-"

"We all have our reasons as to why we act the way we act," Tora cut him off. "After all, I'm pretty sure I got these injuries when I blacked out which means the other me took over." Shizuo looked at Tora intently.

_Flashback_

_The vending machine was thrown and there's no way of stopping it now. Tora had been admiring the red-eyed man who jumped over her, she stood up and watched as the man ran away without a trace. She suddenly felt a terrible sensation and turned around at the last second and screamed. Out of instinct she raised her right arm forward and held her elbow in place with her left hand. Her palm stretched open. Once the vending machine came in contact with her palm the sound of her bones breaking could be heard clearly. She bit her lip in order to suppress a scream and kicked the vending machine with her left leg. Unfortunately she was too aggressive and ended up injuring her leg in the process. As the vending machine was sent flying, Tora fainted._

_End flashback_

Shizuo replayed that scenario over and over again. 'How is she able to do such a thing? The last time that happened the person was injured badly but he still survived. How could anyone react that quickly within only a split second?' Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows trying to think of answers.

"You saw it didn't you?" Tora asked. Shizuo snapped out of his train of thoughts as he looked at the girl in front of him. "Ah." he answered.

"If you're wondering how I did that, let me just tell you that wasn't me. Whenever I'm in danger I will suddenly black out and my body will act by its own instincts." she took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't know why I'm like this, for as long as I remember, I've been blacking out every time I'm in danger." Tora felt her body shiver as she remembered small fragments of memories when she blacks out.

"I have a short temper." Shizuo blurted out. He sat on the couch across Tora and began; "Whenever I lose my temper, my body moves on its own and starts throwing the closest thing I could get. At first I would get hurt each time this happened but with each break my body became stronger. Now I want to become stronger so that I may be able to contain my own anger and this wretched power of mine." Shizuo's hands curled up to fists as he said the last few words.

Tora felt completely reassured. There was someone out there who had a similar situation as she did. She was glad and so the two began talking about each other's past.

"My father got paranoid when I was kidnapped so he made me take different kinds of martial arts and self-defense classes. I actually hated it. I've never applied my skills in real life. He also made me take shooting lessons and bought me a gun. When did pepper spray run out of stock, right?" Shizuo gave out a small chuckle and continued to listen patiently to her story.

Shinra watched the two of them by the door. 'It seems that they are getting along quite well. This can be a start of a wonderful relationship.' he thought

* * *

**Woohoo! How was it? I know it's like completely different from An Exception but don't worry. Here's a little spoiler, Tora will have the sixth sense as well but it will be slightly different. So please review and don't be scared to criticize and give harsh comments because I will never learn if you lie to me. Next chap will be up soon! I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shizuo took his leave after chatting with Tora and they even exchanged emails. Tora decided not to sleep considering that it was already morning. She laid herself down and looked up at the ceiling. 'Will moving to Ikebukuro change me?' she thought.

"So Tora, do you have a place to stay yet?" Shinra asked. Tora snapped out of her inner thoughts and looked at Shinra who was sitting across her.

"Now that you mention it, no I don't. I'll have to look for one then." she tried to stand and suddenly a jolt of pain ran up her arm. She groaned and Shinra immediately laid her down carefully and sighed.

"Not in that condition you don't. You will stay here until you're better. I have to monitor your arm for any changes. Bones are quite unpredictable." Shinra smiled. Tora nodded.

Suddenly a woman with a black suit and a yellow helmet came in. Tora had to strain her neck to see who was behind her.

"Ah! Celty! Back so soon?" Shinra said with his usual cheery tone. Celty pulled out her phone and started typing.

*Yeah, the job was cancelled. Who is the girl on the couch? Did something happen?*

Shinra laughed. "Shizuo was fighting Izaya again and she got hit by one of the vending machines Shizuo threw."

Celty showed a sign of panic and started typing again.

*Is she alright!? How could she still be alive!?*

"Well I don't know either, Shizuo won't tell me." Celty was about to type something but then she saw the girl staring at her. Celty walked up to her so she wouldn't need to strain her neck anymore.

*What's your name?*

"Tora, pleased to meet you. What's your name?" Tora said with a very polite tone.

*Celty, pleased to meet you too. I'm sorry if Shinra here caused any trouble while you're recuperating.*

"Hey! I treated her well!" Shinra complained. Tora laughed.

*Well, you can stay as long as you need. I can borrow some of my clothes if you want.*

"Thank you very much, I hope I'm not causing any trouble." Tora smiled softly.

"Nonsense! You're welcome to stay, any friend of Shizuo is a friend of ours." Shinra smiled and Celty nodded. Tora was completely grateful but she didn't like the idea of imposing on people whom she just met. 'I need to find a new apartment soon.' She thought.

* * *

The next day Tora insisted that she attend her first day of teaching at Raira Gakuen because it'll be bad for her image. Shinra and Celty tried to convince her to stay but she was just too stubborn for her own good. Half-heartedly, they sent the young woman to her school.

They dressed her up in one of Celty's suits and braided her hair neatly so it wouldn't get in her way of teaching. As she entered the building everyone stared and the woman.

"Hey that looks like kuro bike's suit!"

"Yeah, do you think it's her?"

Loads of whispers came into the young teacher's ear and the gossips spread faster than wild fire. Tora could only sigh as she made her way to the principal's office.

The principal had a pained look on his face and he insisted that Tora stayed home for today but she refused. Unable to convince her she lets her go and told her if any sign of pain came to her, she will be sent home immediately. Tora nodded and walked with a slight limp to her classroom.

Once she opens the door, everyone fell silent and eyed the young teacher as she slowly made her way to the board and wrote her name down.

"My name is Tora and you can call me Tora-sensei. I will be your homeroom teacher as well as your English teacher. I will be using your first two periods of English for introductions so please ask me anything you want." Tora gave a very sweet smile to her students and the students can't help but fall for her friendly charms. Although that was the case, no one dared to raise their hands.

With a sigh Tora placed her briefcase on her desk and began her introduction.

"I just came to Japan on Friday, three days ago for a sort-of job interview. After which I decided to take a stroll around Ikebukuro in search for an apartment when a vending machine was thrown right at me. Luckily I survived with a few broken bones, a sprain and a few bruises. I am not in any way related to this kuro bike you keep mentioning but I live with her. I do not hold a grudge against Shizuo nor will I answer any questions about kuro bike. I don't bite so please, don't make this anymore awkward than it already is."

The students gaped at their sensei's story and one by one, they started asking ridiculous questions.

"How old are you sensei?"

"20." Tora's response made all the students gasp in surprise but this did not stop them from asking her more questions. Many other meaningless questions were answered but then a certain student asked her a question she hoped no one would ask.

"Sensei, is Tora your family name or your given name?" Tora gave a short pause and looked at the student who asked her such a question. 'I was hoping these students won't ask about it but I guess now I can't really avoid it.

"I've always had problems with my family so in order to cut my ties with them, I removed my family name."

For once, the students stopped their questions. They looked surprised at first but them pitied their sensei. 'It must be something very bad that Tora-sensei had to cut ties with her own family.' they all thought to themselves.

"G-gomen Tora-sensei, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, I did say that I will answer any question you will ask so please do not hesitate but I will appreciate it if you would refrain from asking me what happened between my family and I." The students nodded and so ends the first two periods of the day.

Tora did the same drill of introduction with her other classes but they never asked her about her family name. She was relieved at that fact and so ends her first day as a teacher in Raira Gakuen.

* * *

"Tadaima." Tora said as she took off her shoes. Shinra was about to greet her back until the said person stumbled ever so slightly into a fall. Luckily, Shinra caught her before the impact.

"Tora, are you alright? You look pale." Shinra asked with full concern.

Tora gave him a soft smile and said; "I'm fine." Shinra wasn't convinced at all. Although her smile hid her true feelings, a slight pained look still appeared in her eyes.

"I should've asked Celty to pick you up today, I'm so sorry, that was inconsiderate of me." Shinra said as he gently placed Tora on the couch.

"I'll be checking up on you now, Celty will be back within an hour or two to bring us our dinner." Tora's eyes widened.

"Y-you don't have to go that far! Please, I don't want to impose on you any longer, I promise I'll find a new apartment as soon as possible by the end of this week." Shinra was shocked at first and gave her a concerned smile.

"It's the least we could do Tora, we've never seen Shizuo get so riled up by some stranger getting hurt so you must be quite special to him." Before Tora could answer the said man came into the room.

"What makes you think that? I just didn't want to make a terrible first impression." Shizuo said coldly. Tora smiled softly to herself 'So there are people out there who actually care huh?' she thought.

"Can I talk to Shizuo privately for a second, you don't mind right, Shinra?" Tora asked. Shinra smiled and nodded. Shizuo took a seat on the couch across Tora and looked at her expectantly.

"What did you want to talk about?" Shizuo asked.

"Well, truth is, I know Shinra and Celty have a thing for each other and I know that their already together." Tora paused for a second and Shizuo quirked his left eyebrow as if saying 'So?'

"So not only do I feel uncomfortable on imposing on people I just met but also I feel like a sort-of third-wheel in their relationship. The last thing I want is a misunderstanding between them caused by yours truly." Shizuo nodded at this and couldn't help but agree as well.

"Then do you mind staying at my place for awhile? It's not far from Raira Gakuen and you could say that we're friends so staying together isn't as awkward as it seems. I don't have a girlfriend and I have an extra bed in my apartment which my brother usually uses when he comes to visit."

Tora thought deeply about Shizuo's proposition, 'I guess that could work and besides, I feel completely comfortable around Shizuo so getting along won't be a problem at all. We mail each other quite often, I mean, I already have like 50 mails from him in only one day, how bad could living together be?'

"Okay! But how about my daily check-ups?" Tora said looking down at her useless right arm.

"I'll pick you up after school and send you here, I'm probably done with my job by then." Shizuo answered.

Tora gave a hesitant look. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Shizuo said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"So when do I move in?" Tora asked.

"Maybe tomorrow after school, I'll pick you up as soon as you're done. You look like you're about to faint right now anyway so just rest for tonight."

Tora blushed angrily and pouted like a little girl. "I'm not that weak you know!" Shizuo's eyes widened for a second. The change of personality pretty much startled Shizuo and Shinra who was eavesdropping on them in the other room. "But, thank you for caring about me, it's been awhile since anyone has even thought of me like that." Tora smiled warmly at Shizuo. The ex-bartender couldn't help but give the young girl a soft smile as well.

"You heard that too didn't you, Shinra?"

Shinra flinch for a second before coming into the room whilst scratching the back of his head chuckling.

"Hehe, you knew?"

"Of course I knew, who do you think I am?" Tora gave Shinra a very adorable pout which was oblivious to her. Shizuo couldn't help but give a slight blush on such a cute face.

Shinra saw his best friend's reaction and smirked. 'It really is a start of a wonderful relationship, you're finally going to get your chance this time, Shizuo.'

"So, you're moving in with Shizuo? Isn't that nice of him, you two get along pretty well too so I don't disagree with Shizuo's proposition one bit!" Tora laughed softly at this and Shizuo just smiled.

'Living together huh? I guess it's not that bad… right?' The destined-pair thought.

* * *

Somewhere in Shinjuku, Izaya is laughing maniacally to himself as he read the information in front of him.

'Hmm, this Tora, is one interesting human. To think that she survived such a hit dealt by that idiotic ex-bartender Shizuo is quite a feat. Maybe I should pay her a visit sometimes, I might be able to get another new toy if that's the case.'

Izaya gave a triumphant smirk as he gave his monitor screen one last look before saving the data which he just collected.

_Name: Matsuki Tora_

_Birthday: September 5th_

_Bio:_

_Exiled from the noble family of Matsuki at the age of sixteen because she refused an arranged marriage between the Matsuki family and the Asukai family. Knows many different types of martial arts and she is very well known for her top class marks. Graduated from college in the early age of_ _20 and was immediately scouted by many famous schools all around the world. Very kind-natured and thoughtful but in the face of danger, she has a certain condition that goes beyond human psychology. In this certain condition, anyone who tries to defy her…dies._

* * *

**LOL, I think I made a sort-of cliff hanger xD FAIL**

**Anyway, sorry for not updating for so long! I had a sort-of writer's block (again, FAIL! xD) and I just finished my midterm exams. I'll try to update ASAP, maybe a weekly update will do but no promises here so don't expect too much!**

**Also! I think I forgot to put this in my last fic but here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Durarara, only my OC and the plot.**

**And also, I'll be doing this from now on so watch it! xD**

**Word of the day: Tezuka Zoooooone~ xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The breeze of the wind almost knocked off Tora's hat as she walked around the streets of Ikebukuro. 'I'm lost again aren't I?' she sighed and tried to retrace her steps. In her little 'adventure' she stumbled upon a nice looking apartment building. 'I wonder if they still have some apartment rooms left?'

She walked up the stairs carefully and looked for a room that says 'Landlady' or 'Landlord' on it. When she finally found one she knocked on the door politely and waited. The door opened seconds later and an old man who was only wearing boxers stepped out.

"MY! What a fine thing you are! Faith must have brought us together! Oh the wonders of the world are endless!" Tora sweat dropped and chuckled nervously.

"Actually it's the landlord sign, I'd like to rent an apartment." Tora said straight to the point.

"Ah! Then why don't you stay here instead? It's cozy, warm and- Ouch!"

The old man yelped as a sandal hit his head. Behind him a woman with a scowled look on her face stood with her hands on her hips.

"Don't go flirting with other girls when I'm around!" she yelled. Tora sweat dropped once again. 'Does that mean he can flirt with other girls when she's not around?'

"Umm, excuse me but I would like to rent an apartment." Tora asked politely. The woman's expression changed immediately and she smiled sweetly to the young teacher.

"Why we just had a vacant room early this morning! Come in and we'll discuss the terms of your payment." Tora nodded and walked inside, slowly stepping around the old man's body lying on the ground.

The two women sat down on the dinner table and the landlady took out some papers.

"All the rooms here are standard sized which means you have two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen and two bathrooms. As for payment, I collect it at the end of the month but I could tell that you're new here, am I right?" Tora merely nodded. "Also since it's only a week up to the end of the month, I'll let you stay for free but after the new month starts, you will have to start paying alright?"

"Okay, thank you very much, you don't know how much this means to me. My name is Tora by the way." Tora put her hand forward and the woman accepted it gladly.

"My name is Kirika, call me Kiri-chan." Kirika smiled sweetly. Tora smiled back just as sweetly.

"And my name is Aki, sorry for the greeting earlier, I tend to do that." Aki chuckled.

"You mean all the time you good-for-nothing husband!" Kirika threw a flower pot at Aki and the man fainted once more. Tora just knew that she had to pay her rent on time to avoid any of this ruckus.

* * *

"So you already found an apartment?" Shizuo asked through the phone.

"Yeah, it's nice too and the landlady gave me a bit of a scare at first but it was okay." Shizuo just nodded at this but then her realized that Tora couldn't see him.

"You just nodded didn't you?" Tora asked.

Shizuo's eyes widened slightly. "A-ah, how'd you know?"

Tora giggled softly. " I have my ways." Shizuo just chuckled at this and continued the conversation.

"So I'll meet you at the Russian Sushi? You're probably lost now right?" Tora laughed.

"Not really, I'm starting to get familiar with this place, I'm already here by the way. Want me to order anything for you?"

"Nah, why don't you just order first, I'm on my way there."

"Alright, see you."

"Ah."

With that their conversation ended.

* * *

"You really are left-handed." Shizuo smirked to himself.

"Kyaa!" Tora flinched and fell to the ground and all the graded papers flew everywhere. All eyes were on the couple.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Tora yelled.

Shizuo merely chuckled. "Sorry, here." He held out his hand to the girl and helped her up. The papers that was scrambled everywhere was picked up by Simon.

"Thanks Simon." Tora said sheepishly.

"Ah! No problem! Just eat! Eating is good!" Simon smiled widely before leaving to serve the other guests.

The two sat down on their booth and began a conversation.

"So mind telling me where you live?" Shizuo asked.

"Well there's a view of Raira Gakuen if you look hard enough and it's pretty much close to almost everywhere I need to be! Isn't that convenient?" Tora smiled.

"A-ah." Shizuo said nervously. 'Don't tell me that she's living in…'

"Is the apartment building coloured grey-ish and the landlord is a flirt and the landlady has a sort-of split personality problem?" Shizuo asked.

Tora's eyes widened. "Why yes, how'd you know?"

"Well, that's where I live."

"Oh." Tora said as Shizuo raised his eyebrow at the calm behaviour. Then Tora's eyes widened for the second time that day. "Oh!"

Shizuo literally face-palmed and sighed. 'How could a teacher be this dense?' he asked himself.

"So you were planning on letting me have my apartment from the start right?" Tora asked earnestly.

"Ah, that was the plan but it seems you can take care of yourself better than I thought." Shizuo smirked.

"Hey! I'm twenty years old! I should know how to do that just fine!" Tora pouted cutely and Shizuo couldn't help but blush at this.

"Well then, let's go home! I want to see your apartment room!" Tora smiled.

Shizuo sighed. "It's just the same, didn't the landlady tell you that?"

"But I want to see it! You could tell a lot from the way a person's place looks like you know!" Tora smiled triumphantly.

"Alright." Shizuo said as he walked off to the direction of both their apartments.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching the two carefully from the shadows.

* * *

**I know I took a long time to update and this chap is freaking short but bear with me please. I have music exams next week and most of my pieces are still horribly played so I need to practice, practice, practice! Also, I might be on hiatus for awhile due to writer's block and I have other stories in mind to update. (You're going to get your wish tsuki!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara just the plot and my OCs**

**Word of the Day: Ekshtashy~! xD -PoT (Shiraishi you are so awesome!)**


End file.
